The Hunt
by Traw
Summary: What happens when Hawaii Five-O's own Second-In-Command becomes the prey in a sick hunting game? How far is McGarrett willing to go to try and save him from becoming the next trophy hanging from the wall?


Allowing his car to cruise to a gentle stop behind the familiar dark sedan, Kono frowned as he stared at the unexpected sight of the empty car and the open driver's door. Quickly alighting from his own car, he glanced around, searching for the man he had expected to be waiting him. His frown deepened when he could find no sign of his colleague and he turned back towards the empty looking unmarked police vehicle. Drawing his gun, he slowly approached, edging along the side as he confirmed that the occupant was indeed missing. He felt his heart missed a beat as he reached the open driver's door and looked inside. Several small droplets of blood stained the front seat, the keys were still in the ignition and the mic was dropped onto the floor.

Turning quickly, he hurried back to his own car and reached through the open window, snatched up his mic, demanding to be patched through to McGarrett. As he waited for to answer, he turned back to the empty sedan and whispered, "Where are you, Kaikaina?"

)0)0)0)0)0)0)

The black sedan braked violently just behind the two parked cars and the door opened and its occupant was out before the car had even finished rocking to a complete stop. Kono swallowed hard and walked towards the tall dark haired man who was hurrying towards him.

"Any sign of Danno?" The lead detective of the elite state police unit, Hawaii Five-O snapped.

The Hawaiian detective shook his head, "No, not yet."

Walking to the abandoned car, McGarrett glanced inside, his chest tightening at the sight of the dropped mic and the bloodstained seat as he growled, "I don't understand what Danno was doing here. You were the one who was assigned to watch Shelley this morning, so why was Danno here and where were you?" Kono shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as his boss straightened and turned to face him. "Well?"

"I...I was runnin' late Boss." Kono stammered and blushed, "I radioed Danny and told him. He said dat it was cool, he would cover for me…" Kono cringed under the angry glare as he quickly added, "Danny said dat Shelley had a visitor- his lawyer had just arrived so he doubted dat Shelley would be going anywhere for a while." McGarrett glanced down the street towards the house that they had had under surveillance, noting that Shelley's lawyer's flash sports car was indeed parked in the driveway as his detective continued. "Che's on his way, Steve."

McGarrett nodded as he turned his attention back to his detective. "Radio Chin, tell him what's happened and tell him I want him here, and then get some HPD officers down here. I want this scene secured and HPD officers combing this area for any clues or witnesses. Danno was snatched from his car in broad daylight so someone must have seen something."

"What about da surveillance on Shelley, Boss?" Kono asked quietly.

"Tell HPD we want an officer to continue the surveillance, we have more important things to worry about." McGarrett snapped, "Although I doubt that he is going to try and flee with his lawyer with him and so many police officers in the street!"

The large Hawaiian detective nodded unhappily as he watched his boss turn his attention back to Danny's car, "Steve…I'm sorry…I know I should have been here …"

"We will talk about it later!" McGarrett growled as he reached down and picked up the remains of a half eaten sandwich, staring at it for a few seconds before straightening up and facing his detective, "What are you waiting for? You have your orders! I want this scene secured now!"

"On it Boss," Kono answered softly as McGarrett silently dismissed him and turned back towards the empty car.

Hearing Kono's footsteps recede, Steve returned his attention back towards the car. The dropped mic and sandwich told him whoever had taken his youngest detective and closest friend had taken him by surprise. The small drops of blood that stained the seat also told him that Danno had not gone without a fight. "Who grabbed you, Aikane?" McGarrett whispered to the empty car, "And why?"

"Steve!"

McGarrett straightened and turned as Chin and Che hurried towards him.

"Kono told us Danny's missing." Chin announced as he reached his boss, "What happened Steve?"

"Looks like Danno's been snatched right out of the car. The driver's door was ajar and there are blood drops on the seat." Steve answered nodding his head towards the car. "Looks like he tried to radio for help, the mic has been dropped onto the floor. Kono discovered him missing when he turned up to relieve him about twenty minutes ago."

"Twenty minutes ago?' Chin frowned in confusion, "But I thought Kono was rostered ..."

"He was!" McGarrett growled succinctly before he turned to Che. "I want the car gone over with a fine tooth comb, Che. I need anything you can give me and I need it yesterday."

"Will do, Steve." The small oriental forensic specialist answered as he stepped around McGarrett and began to examine the car

"Do you think Shelley is involved?" Chin asked softly as he looked towards the house of the wealthy retired bank manager whom they had been watching closely for several days. With ambitions of running for political office, Shelley was suspected of masterminding a murder attempt against the Hawaiian Senator he would be running against. Five-O was keeping him under close surveillance to ensure that he didn't flee the state before they had gathered enough evidence to bring charges.

Glancing back towards the house that Danny had been watching earlier, McGarrett shook his head, "I doubt it. We have had him under tight surveillance for the last couple of days and the only visitor he's had has been his lawyer but check out his lawyer and associates anyway."

"Done, Boss!" Chin answered.

"Steve!" Kono called as he guided an elderly woman towards them, "Dis is Edna Tompkins," McGarrett nodded his greeting to the woman as Kono continued, "Mrs. Tompkins lives in da white house straight across da street, Boss, and she noticed a red car parked close to Danny's car and two men placing something in da back seat about da time Danny disappeared."

"That's right young man," Mrs. Tompkins interrupted excitedly, stepping in front of Kono as she grabbed McGarrett's arm to ensure she had his full attention. "I was watching my shows when I heard a car pull up and then heard some type of a commotion outside. I got up to have a look out of my window and saw a car parked in the middle of the street next to that black one where the young man had been sitting in." She nodded her head in the direction of Danny's now deserted car, "That's when I saw them- two of them- kinda shifty lookin' and they were putting something in the back of their car. I just knew they were up to no good!"

"Could you see what they were putting in the car?" Steve asked impatiently

"No young man, I'm sorry, I couldn't see what they had but I could see it was big and it was heavy and I could hear the horrible cursing one of the young hooligans was saying as they were struggling to put whatever they had in the back of their car. It was dreadful! Such language the young people use these days! In my day…"

Chin attempted to smother a smile as Steve attempted to control his impatience and asked, "Can you describe the car?"

"It was a red car - one of those…those big looking sedans…looked kinda like your one! I don't know why you young people insist on driving such big cars!" Mrs. Tompkins complained, "And the way they left- squealing their wheels- anyone would think they had the devil after them- it was disgusting! And where were the police to stop them may I ask? Nowhere to be seen! Sometimes I wonder why we pay our taxes."

McGarrett nodded as he interrupted the woman's tirade, "I was wondering if you could describe either of the two men?"

"Of course I can, young man, just because I am old doesn't mean I'm blind! " The older women huffed indignantly, "And I suppose you want to know the numbers I saw on the number plate as well?" Before McGarrett could answer she turned towards Kono and snapped impatiently, "Well officer, are you going to take notes like the cops do on the television or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open!" Returning her attention back to McGarrett she continued, "One of the young hooligans I saw near the young man's car was Hawaiian, very young- no more than a kid, maybe eighteen or nineteen, he was thin and kinda dirty lookin'. I don't think he had ever heard of about the benefits of taking a shower. The other hooligan- the foul mouth creature - looked Asian and a little bit older. It's a shame his mother never washed his mouth out with soap more when he was younger but these parents these days…"

"You said you saw the car's license plate?" McGarrett asked softly.

"Yes I did. Let me see…" The woman closed her eyes as she frowned in concentration as she spoke slowly, "It was B8- 17…4…" She frowned tighter as she paused for a moment before suddenly opening her eyes and smiling, "B8-1749."

Nodding at Kono to get a trace on the plates, McGarrett smiled warmly at the elderly lady as he said, "Thank you. Do you think you could recognize the two 'hooligans' again if we showed you some photos?"

"You mean if I looked at mug shots just like they get witnesses to do in Kojak?" Mrs. Tompkins asked excitedly, "Of course I will!"

McGarrett swallowed the chuckle that threatened to slip from his lips as he nodded towards Chin and announced, "Detective Kelly will take you to our office to look at some mug shots for us."

Smiling broadly, she turned and grabbed Chin's arm as she started to pull him excitedly towards his car as she ordered, "Well come on lad, you heard your Boss, we have some mug shots to check out!"

Shaking his head, McGarrett smiled as he watched Mrs. Tompkins lead Chin away before he turned back towards the car. The smile faded and he felt his breath catch in his throat as he again found himself staring at Danno's empty car. "Hold on Danno," he whispered, "I promise we are going to find you!"

)0)0)0)0)0)0)

Standing at the bedroom door, Sam Hoolinan watched his two partners unceremoniously dropped the limp body of the unconscious detective onto the floor. "Any problems grabbing him?" He asked as he crossed the room and knelt down to check the ropes that tightly bound the wrists and ankles of their captive.

"Nah, it went just like ya said it would Bruddah!" The smaller Hawaiian answered, "He didn't even notice us until we grabbed him. He tried to put up a bit of a fight so we had ta give him a little tap on da head. Dat quietened him right down."

"Did you give him the drug like I told you?" The older man asked, looking up at his two accomplices as he tore a long strip from the filthy blanket from the floor and began to tie it around Danny's head as he gagged him, ignoring Danny's soft muffled moan of pain as he allowed the young detective's head to fall back heavily against the wooden floor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just like you told us!" Robbie sighed in irritation. "Although I thought it was a waste of time, he was already knocked out!"

Hoolinan looked sharply up at the young thin Asian. He didn't know why Shelley insisted on bringing the kid in with the job but he did know with the chip so evident on his shoulder the kid was going to cause trouble. "And that's just the way we want him to stay! That way he's not going to attract any unwanted attention or escape and ruin all our plans!" Hoolinan growled.

A small, derisive laugh bubbled from Robbie's lips as he stomped on a cockroach as it raced across the floor, rubbing it into the wood before he looked back at Hoolinan and grumbled, "Ain't like there's anyone around to hear him if he did decide to try and cause trouble ."

"And we aren't going to take any chances that he might cause trouble!" Hoolinan growled as he stepped menacingly towards the younger man.

"I don't know why we just don't kill him." Robbie complained, "Be a lot easier than babysittin' him and a lot more fun!"

"Cause the Boss says he wants him alive." Hoolinan snarled as he grabbed Robbie's shirt and pulled him closer until the young Asian's face was inches from his own, "So don't get any ideas!"

"Okay, okay." Robbie hissed as he tried to pull away, "I get it man, no killing the cop. Now take your hands off of me."

Roughly shoving the young Asian man back into the wall, the older man warned, "And don't you forget or else!"

"Hey Hoolinan!"

Hearing his name called, Hoolinan turned away from Robbie as a tall blonde man rushed into the room. "How did it go?" He asked as the other man glanced at the bound, motionless figure on the floor before returning his attention back to Hoolinan.

"Just as you said it would." The blonde man grinned, brushing a thin lock of hair back off his forehead, "They didn't even realize he was missing until another Five-O cop turned up, probably to relieve him and then all Hell broke loose! McGarrett arrived a few minutes later and he has cops swarming all over the place! He's going nuts over his missing cop."

"Good! Good!" Hoolinan grinned as he slapped the blonde man on the shoulder and led him towards the door with the other two men following them, "Let's go over the plan again and make sure we all know the plans for tonight." He commanded as he pulled the door closed behind him.


End file.
